Esto no es un adios
by Yuna Tao
Summary: ¿Habeis leido alguna historia sobre reencarnaciones con los personajes de HP?¿Q hariais si se os muere la persona q os importa? TERMINADO DracoHerm
1. Esto no es un adios

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana semiabierta iluminando parcialmente la cara de una joven en una cama con sábanas blancas. A su lado, un chico rubio lloraba mientras cogía la suave mano de la persona recostada. Dolor, eso era todo lo que sentía el muchacho sentado, un dolor profundo y un insufrible miedo a la pérdida de la persona amada.  
  
Levantó la vista cuando noto un poco de movimiento bajo su propia mano. Ella le miraba con una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados. Con suavidad, la joven retiró las lágrimas que aún caían por las mejillas de su acompañante y, a la vez, sonreía de forma reconfortante.  
  
_ ¿Por qué lloras? _ (inquirió ella de forma suave)  
  
El calló, no podía decirle que estaba perdiendo a la única cosa que realmente le importaba, no podía decirle que la estaba perdiendo a ella.  
  
_ Por nada, no te preocupes _ (dijo con un intento de sonrisa) _ No me mientas y dime lo que pasa _ (susurró la chica) _ Tú.tú. _ (intentó decir) _ No temas, esto iba a pasar. Tarde o temprano, me iría y ambos lo sabíamos _ (murmuró la joven)  
  
El maldijo a su padre y a aquel a quien servía. La única que era capaz de hacerle olvidar lo que era su vida, aquella capaz de sanar sus heridas internas, se iba poco a poco por un maldito veneno. Sin forma de contrarrestarlo ella perdía de a poco sus energías, y con estas, su vida. Deseó que por un momento ella estuviese sentada bajo el sombreo seleccionador, nerviosa por la respuesta de ese objeto que elegiría el lugar donde estudiaría, dormiría y, en total, viviría durante los próximos diez meses de los siguientes siete años. Pero de nuevo se vio a si mismo sentado junto a ella en la enfermería, luchando por detener las innumerables lágrimas que caían por su rostro, sin poder hacer nada para detener su más preciado tesoro junto a él.  
  
Cerró los ojos y la vio cuando estaba sentada en el taburete con en el sombrero seleccionador, cuando estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor hojeando sus libros, en clase de pociones, cuando reñía a sus dos amigos por los pasillos, sentada en la biblioteca, echada a la orilladle lago, en el baile de Navidad, cuando se le declaró, su primer beso, cuando paseaban juntos por Hogsmeade, etc..  
  
Unas toses le sacaron de sus recuerdos, y de nuevo tubo que aguantarse las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos al verla ahí de semejante manera. No podía permitirse perderla solo por el deseo de su padre a mover en él el odio y el rencor. Pronto la joven volvió a dormirse y él aprovechó para ir a la biblioteca y buscar el libro que sabía le ayudaría. Era algo arriesgado pero por ella lo haría sin miramientos. Ya lo tenía todo planeado y no se preocuparía de lo que podría ocurrirle, solo tenía en mente una cosa, permanecer para siempre al lado de su querida niña.  
  
Pasaron unas horas y ya lo tenía todo listo, solo faltaba añadir unas gotas de sangre y que ambos tomaran la poción al mismo tiempo. Regresó a la enfermería y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a que la joven volviera en si para poder tomar la poción.  
  
_ Hermione _ (la llamó) _ Mmm _ (fue su respuesta) _ Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, se que esto ahora no es posible, pero con esta poción si. Si tú te tomas esta poción con unas gotas de mi sangre, a la vez que yo me tomo la misma pero con unas gotas de tu sangre, ambos reencarnaremos y estaremos destinados a juntarnos _ (explicó)  
  
Ella le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza demostrando que lo haría. Él la miró y sonrió. Con cuidado levantó la mano de ella y juntó la yema de uno de sus dedos con su varita para después murmurar las palabras que abrirían allí una pequeña herida, cuando unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar el las recogió y colocó en un vaso. Repitió la misma operación en él y luego dispersó la poción en partes iguales. Le alcanzó el vaso con su sangre a la joven y el tomó el otro, juntos ingirieron el líquido y después se sonrieron. Pasaba una media hora de que la poción fuera tomada y Draco ya notaba como se acortaba la respiración de su compañera, poco a poco ella fue dejando de tomar el aire que necesitaba para seguir con vida y falleció a manos de su pareja. Él sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar como a él también la comenzaba a faltar el aire por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dejar en la cama a la joven y echarse el en una de las camas libres, no sin antes haberse despedido de ella con un beso en los labios. Draco sentía la falta de oxígeno, consecuencia de la poción; no había tenido el valor de decirle a Hermione que apenas ella se fuera, el también la haría ya que estaban ligados por medio de la sangre tomada. Ya no había nada que hacer, noto como alguien ingresaba en la enfermería y se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba, lo último sintió fueron unas lágrimas en su cara y las palabras "se feliz, Draco" pronunciadas por Harry Potter.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Abrió los ojos y se desperezó, ese sería su primer día de colegio en su nuevo instituto. Se levantó y miró al espejo, allí un joven rubio platino, de ojos azul grisáceo y aspecto frío le devolvió la mirada. Otra vez el mismo sueño, el día en que la perdió, lo recordó todo la noche de su décimo- quinto cumpleaños; a través de sueños recupero sus recuerdos y fue entonces que se decidió a buscarla, pero no la encontró. Ahora con sus diecisiete años tenia aún una baga esperanza de volverla a ver y que ella le recordase, pero era muy poco probable ya que recién se mudaba a un pequeño pueblo Irlandés; dejando con Inglaterra casi toda esperanza de verla de nuevo. Comió su desayuno y se fue al instituto. Cuando llegó se dirigió a dirección para rellenar los últimos trámites y así poder ingresar al curso. No pasó mucho tiempo que el profesor le diera paso a la clase y se sentara para poder comenzar a explicar. Miró por la ventana y ahogó una exclamación; allí, en el patio, dos chicas sonreían a la par que le miraban, pero lo que le sorprendió no fueron esas chicas, el ya estaba acostumbrado a que cayeran a sus pies aunque a él solo le interesaba una chica, sino una tercera que estaba sentada bajo un sauce llorón leyendo tranquila. Se quedó observándola hasta que el profesor le llamó la atención, pero cuando volvió a mirar, ella ya no estaba.  
  
Era la hora del almuerzo y por ello aprovechó para dirigirse al sauce donde la había visto. Cuando acababa la comida sintió unos pasos y se giró para encontrarse con una joven de cabello rizado de color castaño oscuro y con ojos marrones. Era alta, aunque no más que él, y delgada, con unas gafas que la sentaban bien y que la daban un aire inteligente; no debía de pasar de los dieciséis años.  
  
_ ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto antes _ (dijo ella desconfiada) _ Soy nuevo. Déjame presentarme, me llamo Tom Felton _ (sonrió)  
  
Notó encantado como ella se sonrojó por su sonrisa y la aumentó cuando ella miró hacia abajo avergonzada.  
  
_ Yo soy Montse, Montse Frost _ (susurró ella) _ ¿Quieres sentarte, Montse? _ (preguntó)  
  
Ella se sorprendió por que él la llamase por su nombre pero aún así asintió con una leve sonrisa y se sentó en el suelo, al lado del chico. El mientras solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía aún después de tanto tiempo, y estaba muy feliz de haberla encontrado. Solo esperaba que ella recordase pronto todo su vida como Hermione Granger ya que, cuando se conocieran, ella comenzaría a recordar, aunque no sabía cuanto podía tardar deseaba que no fuese mucho.  
  
_ Te resultará extraño, pero creo que ya te conozco _ (se aventuró a decir Montse) _ ¿No nos hemos visto antes? _ Tal vez en otra vida _ (sonrió él) _ Tal vez _ (murmuró ella) 


	2. Recuerdos

Hola a todos. Gracias por sus reviews y ánimos para q continuara la historia. Este cap. va dedicado a Rita, D. Nadeshiko H. Black, Niche Eenhoorn y en especial a Java. Agradezco su paciencia para con este capítulo y solo espero q le guste, si alguien no entiende algo por favor q me lo diga y veré si puedo dárselo a entender. Las respuestas a sus reviews están en la parte abajo, excepto a Java q ya le envié un e-mail, el cual espero resolviera sus dudas, de las dos historias. Las conversaciones están indicadas con barras bajas ( _ conversación _ ) y los pensamientos con barras bajas y comillas ( _ "pensamientos"_ ). De nuevo gracias a todos por todo. Sin más el fic:  
  
Todos los personajes q aquí se hacen mención son basados en los de J. K. Rowling. De ella son los derechos de autor. Y también digo q Tom Felton no me pertenece, de primeras xq si lo hiciera ya me lo hubiera robado cierta amiga. XD  
  
Había pasado un mes desde que le conoció, y exactamente una semana después de este hecho había comenzado a soñar con ella practicando magia, ¡magia! Cualquiera que se enterara de sus sueños pensaría que estaba loca, incluso ella misma pensaba que le faltaba un tornillo; pero algo la decía que eso no eran solo sueños. Iba camino al instituto cuando se chocó con un joven moreno de ojos verdes que iba agarrado a una chica pelirroja de ojos marrones. Se disculpó y se fue rápidamente de allí, pudo notar como las miradas de esas dos personas tenían cierto toque de lástima y felicidad a un mismo tiempo, cosa que la desconcertó en sobremanera.  
  
Llegó a su clase con el tiempo justo para colocar los libros en el sitio y sentarse en su lugar antes de que entrara el profesor. Este era un hombre de gesto huraño, moreno y de ojos marrones; apenas este entró comenzó a explicar la aburrida clase de geografía mundial. Tema que ella ya se sabía y por ello comenzó a sentir sueño, pronto se vio de nuevo a si misma, pero esta vez no estaba sola, como otras tantas veces.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- SUEÑO -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
Hermione caminaba por unos largos y oscuros pasillos. De pronto, sintió como la jalaban hacia una puerta abierta y luego pudo ver una espaciosa sala. Oyó como la puerta de entrada se cerraba y como si alguien subiese unas persianas. Al poco la habitación estaba completamente iluminada y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Un chico la miraba con una suave sonrisa; sintió como su cuerpo se relajó y soltó toda la tensión acumulada hacia apenas unos minutos. Se encamino hacia su acompañante y lo abrazó, siendo correspondida.  
  
_ Me asustaste Draco _ (sonrió aliviada)  
  
_ Esa era mi intención _ (dijo él)  
  
_ No debes darme estos sustos _ (suspiró ella)  
  
_ No tiene nada de malo poner un poco nerviosa a mi novia, ¿o sí? _ (sonrió Draco)  
  
Fue entonces cuando en su sueño comenzó a aclararse la imagen de él, y se encontró con un joven rubio platino de ojos grises; él era más alto que ella y podía notar, al estar tan apegada a él, que tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado.  
  
_ "Tom" _ (pensó con ojos como paltos)  
  
Su acompañante abrió la boca para decirla algo pero entonces, en vez de salir la voz del joven del sueño, salió la voz de su amiga Angie.  
  
_ Montse, Montse. Tierra llamando a Montse, ¿hay alguien ahí? _ (oyó)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ FIN DEL SUEÑO _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
_ Mmm _ (respondió atontada la chica)  
  
_ ¡Diablos Montse, estás atontada o algo así! _ (exclamó indignada su amiga)  
  
_ Lo siento, de veras, es solo que llevo unos días en los que tengo mucho más sueño de lo normal. No te preocupes _ (explicó la esta)  
  
_ Esta bien, pero recuerda que hoy tienes clase de ayuda con mi hermana pequeña. No se como les dio a los profesores por poner clase de cocina _ (suspiró Angie) _ Además el profesor se la pasa criticando al alumnado diciendo que debería quedar con una imagen o con otra. ¿Vamos al recreo? _ (inquirió después)  
  
_ Pero, ¿y la clase de repaso? _ (preguntó Montse extrañada)  
  
_ Te la pasaste durmiendo, igual que geografía _ (explicó la otra)  
  
Montse solo pudo abrir los ojos enormemente y asentir a la pregunta de su amiga. Una vez en el patio, Angie se fue por orden del profesor de lengua a portería para hacer un recado de modo que dejó sola a Montse. Momento que aprovechó un joven rubio para acercarse a la castaña.  
  
_ ¿Qué hay? _ (saludó Tom)  
  
_ ¿Draco? _ (murmuró Montse)  
  
_ ¿Cómo me dijiste? _ (inquirió feliz el rubio)  
  
_ Deja, es que. creo que te confundí con otra persona; no tiene importancia _ (dijo nerviosa)  
  
_ Pues yo creo que si la tiene Hermione _ (la explicó acercándose a ella de forma sutil)  
  
_ ¿Me llamaste.? _ (inquirió temblando)  
  
_ Hermione, y tu sabes que ese es tu nombre _ (soltó Tom)  
  
_ No.no se de que me hablas _ (dijo de forma apenas audible)  
  
_ Si, si que lo sabes _ (respondió a centímetros de ella)  
  
Bien, hasta aquí este cap. A continuación las respuestas a sus reviews:  
  
Niche Eenhoorn: ¡Hola!, bueno las barras bajas las uso xq en mi opinión quedan mejor que las comillas, son como los guiones pero más claros, con las comillas siempre puedes perderte si por casualidad se te juntan frases de los distintos personajes; además que las comillas las utilizo para los pensamiento, puede q no haya muchos pero me gusta así. Los paréntesis son para aclarar la forma en que lo dicen los personajes o simplemente quien lo dice; espero que ahora te quede el tema mejor. Gracias por tu reviews y espero que este cap. te haya gustado.  
  
D. Nadeshiko H. Black: Aquí tienes la continuación, haber si este cap te parece menos triste pero q igual te guste. Si tienes dudas o sugerencias, no te las guardes ¿si? Tú fuiste la primera en pedir continuación y yo me quedo sin cosas q poner. Para ser sincera este cap. no es q me guste mucho como lo escribí, estoy falta de imaginación.  
  
RiTa: Pos fíjate tú que si la alargue, aunque no se si mucho más. Y si q estoy contenta, ya te fijaste en q no eres la única de la q hablo. Hr/D dije q eran los q mejor encajaban y todavía hay posibilidad de q cierto profesor y cierta alumna.así q no tientes a la suerte. Y si, es típico lo de dejar a los personajes hasta el final, como las faltas de ortografía XP pero es q dudaba de ellos.  
  
Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, intentaré subir el próximo cap. pronto; todo depende de si mi imaginación comienza a trabajar o no. Por favor, acuérdense de dejar review. 


	3. ¿Quedamos?

Ante todo siento enormemente la tardanza, no he podido escribir antes por globales, problemas con el ordenador y, porque no decirlo, pereza por ponerme a escribir. Espero que alguien siga con interés para leer tan horrible fic. Ahora el cap.  
  
_ No...no se de que me hablas _ (dijo de forma apenas audible)  
  
_ Si, si que lo sabes _ (respondió a centímetros de ella)  
  
_ ¡¡¡MONTSE!!! _ (gritó alguien)  
  
Los dos se separaron, Montse un tanto sonrojada y Tom entre asqueado y divertido. Una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrón-verdoso se acercó a la pareja, la extraña sonreía pícara.  
  
_ ¡Uy! Vaya como te encuentro Montse, no podrás quejarte de compañía _ (habló la chica nueva)  
  
_ Calla Stef y dime que quieres _ (respondió roja la castaña)  
  
_ Bueno, ¿te acuerdas que hoy te tenía que ayudar con tus clases de cocina?, pues no puedo. Resulta que el chico nuevo que llegó este año, James Black..., ese moreno con el pelo más bien largo recogido en una coleta... _ (explicaba Stef a una extrañada Montse)  
  
_ No se quien dices _ (dijo esta)  
  
_ Si, mujer si. El que tiene los ojos azul zafiro..., bueno da igual; pues resulta que este chico es un ligón empedernido y ha dejado a una amiga mía llorando a mares; ahora solo le quedo yo y me ha pedido salir, así que voy a jugar con él como él lo hizo con mi amiga, le voy ha hacer que me invite a muchas cosas caras y luego le digo que voy al baño y le dejo plantado. De modo que hoy no te puedo ayudar, ¿te importa? _ (terminó Stef)  
  
_ No, claro que no. _ (respondió Montse toda perdida)  
  
_ ¡VALE, GRACIAS! _ (gritó ya corriendo hacia el dentro)  
  
_ Mi hermana pese a tener un año menos que nosotras ha tenido mas chicos que tu y yo juntas Montse, no se como lo hace _ (suspiró Angie)  
  
_ ¿Y tu desde cuando estás aquí? _ (preguntó sorprendida y curiosa Montse)  
  
_ Desde la mitad de la explicación de la telenovela que se ha montado mi hermanita _ (sonrió su morena amiga)  
  
_ Valla peliculón, lo malo es que ahora me he quedado en la estacado con lo de la clase de cocina_ (murmuró la castaña)  
  
_ Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso _ (sonrió el rubio) _ "AL fin y al cabo no puede ser más difícil que una clase de pociones" _ (pensó)  
  
_ Claro, gracias _ (respondió Montse)  
  
_ ¿Pero tú sabes cocinar, Tom? _ (se sorprendió Angie)  
  
_ Más o menos, pero podemos intentarlo de todas formas _ (dijo el chico)  
  
_Como quieras, solo dime donde quedamos _ (habló la castaña)  
  
_ ¿Te parece si vamos directos después de clase? _ (sonrió el rubio)  
  
_ Bien _ (respondió a la par que sonaba la campana de vuelta a clases) _ Luego nos vemos.  
  
_ Hasta luego _ (gritó Tom desde lejos)  
  
_ Es muy guapo, _ (dijo Angie mirando a su amiga) _ tienes suerte.  
  
_ ¿A qué te refieres? _ (preguntó extrañada la castaña)  
  
_ Montse, y yo que creía que eras más intuitiva. Se nota que para tus cosas estas ciega, amiga. Pero mejor vamos a clase, no quiero llegar tarde _ (habló mientras la empujaba)  
  
El resto de la mañana pasó bastante tranquilo, lo de siempre: clases aburridas con profesores aburridos; cuchicheos sobre las chicas más guapas por parte de los chicos donde siempre eran mencionadas Angie y su hermana, aunque Montse había comenzado a ser también popular; los exámenes que se acercaban; y el marujeo por parte de algunas chicas sobre temas del tipo de quién sale con quién, el chico más guapo y otros. Aunque hubo algo que llamó la atención de Montse.  
  
_ Le he ofrecido que se venga este fin de semana a mi casa porque no están mis padres, pero el me dijo que no _ (susurró Cindy, una de las chicas más populares)  
  
_ Es que ese Tom no cae por ninguna, ya lo he intentado todo y nada; él en sus trece _ (murmuró Lisa, la mejor amiga de Cindy)  
  
_ Pues yo creo está por alguien, pero no suelta prenda. Últimamente anda mucho con Frost, se rumorea que se traen algo _ (dijo en un murmullo Molly, otra de las populares)  
  
_ ¿Con esa? Pero si es una tabla, o al menos lo parece con toda esa ropa ancha que lleva. ¿Como puede ser que ande con ella y no con alguna de nosotras? _ (habló Lisa)  
  
_ Calla Lisa, no hablas tan alto. Tú tranquila, solo es un rumor que seguramente ella misma empezó para que nosotras, es decir, la gente importante, hablemos de ella _ (sonrió burlona Molly)  
  
_ Chicas, que tal si le damos su merecido a esa tonta, se debe de creer muy importante por andar con Angie y Stef e intercambiar un par de palabras con ese bombón rubio de 2º de bachillerato _ (murmuró Cindy)  
  
_ Cierto, pero ¿qué? _ (susurró cómplice Lisa)  
  
_ Eso ya lo veremos _ (dijo para terminar Molly)  
  
Montse miró a Angie con cara de preocupación, bien era sabido por todos que las venganzas de "Las Fresas", como a si mismas se llamaban ellas, eran de temer. Tenían gran cantidad de lacayas y adoradores como para hacer algo contra ellas y que luego se te lanzaran todos, eso ni un suicida. Sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de la jornada diaria de clases y charlas rollo por lo que Angie y Montse recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase. Afuera del Instituto estaba Tom, recargado en la valla, mirando salir a los estudiantes. "Las Fresas" se le acercaron e insistieron en que fuera con ellas un rato por ahí, pero él en cuanto vio a Montse se acercó a ella, se despidió por los dos de Angie y marchó a gran velocidad a su casa para ayudar a Montse con las clases de cocina. Las tres populares miraron con enfado a Montse y luego se fueron con la cabeza bien alta seguidas de su batallón por la calle.  
  
_ Montse tendrá que cuidarse de esas tres _ (dijo Stef que había visto todo desde lejos a su hermana mientras la otra asentía)  
  
Mientras tanto y todavía caminando a una gran velocidad por la calle, Tom y Montse se dirigían a casa del primero, o al menos eso pensaba la chica, aunque se sentía algo nerviosa porque iban directos a la zona rica del pueblo. No es que ella fuera pobre ni nada por el estilo, estaba junto con su amiga en una muy buena posición económica, de hecho tenía más de la que necesitaba, era solo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar todo lo rica que era como esa zona hacia; se sentía intimidada. La pareja se detuvo en una casa un poco más modesta que las otras e ingresó en ella.  
  
_ Siento haberte traído así, es solo que cada vez que me ven esas tres se me lanzan encima. Menos mal que es viernes y no las veré más hasta el lunes _ (sonrió Tom)  
  
_ ¿Sabes que corre un rumor sobre que nosotros somos pareja? _ (sonrió también Montse)  
  
_ Si, lo hice correr yo _ (respondió él)  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí en nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y me dejen aunque sea un simple review. Ahora y antes de contestar los review que me dejaron el año pasado U_U les pido su opinión: ¿Les gustaría que Tom y Montse quedaran juntos antes de que ella recuerde todo o después? Tengo que ser sincera, este cap del fic lo hice un poco obligada al principio pero en cuanto llegue a la hermana de Angie me enganche y por eso escribí este cap más largo que los otros. Espero poder terminar el fic en unos tres o cuatro caps, claro que solo lo continuaré si alguien lo lee. Ahora las respuestas:  
  
RiTa: Y tanto que se quedaron cortos, pero este es más largo y espero que el próximo lo sea aún un poco más. Tienes razón, se me ha alargado, pero es que todos mis fics empiezan como idea de capítulo único y termino en capítulos, pocos, pero más de uno.  
  
Poli Morgana R: Ante todo, me gusta tu nick, jeje. Ahora tu review; gracias por dejarme uno, y si crees que esto es un ficaso es que no has leído fics como "El treceavo poder" o "Aprendiendo a vivir"; no son Hermione/ Draco pero son muy buenos, y coinciden estos dos que son Lily/James (es que son de los que me acordado) Eso de actualizar lo antes posible...creo que mejor me perdonas ¿si?  
  
niña orduña al habla: Me alegra que te guste y que te parezca original, es que he leído muchos fics de reencarnaciones (un tema que como muchos otros me fascina) y como de Harry Potter no he leído ninguno pues se me ocurrió. Gracias por tu review y hasta pronto.  
  
javiera: Aquí tienes la continuación del cap dos, espero que te guste. Voy a continuar la historia aunque como ves estoy tardando bastante, pero continuar la continúo. No veo más manera de avisarte que subo cap que que lo veas en la lista cuando salga, solo espero que lo leas. Un beso Java.  
  
Gracias a todos por los que leen esto y hasta el próximo cap en el que espero no tardar tantísimo. Un beso a todos. 


	4. Realidad

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen (al menos no todos), sino que son propiedad de JK Rowling y yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro, solo por aburrimiento. Bueno, Tom Felton es un nombre que he cogido prestado sin permiso.

Hola, ya estoy… bueno, mejor decir: ya aparecí por aquí. Hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho que no actualizo, más o menos 10 meses (más que menos, pero bueno) y eso se debe en gran parte a la pereza…bueno, vale, se debe por completo a la pereza. Si estoy ahora escribiendo es porque he decidido que, si quiero lanzarme en nuevos proyectos, primero tengo que acabar los viejos (algunos, mejor dicho, porque otros sin interminables) así que tengo intención de acabar esta historia pero tendréis que ser negligentes porque no me llega ninguna inspiración. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el cap.3.

Sin más, la historia.

Diálogo / "Pensamientos"

--

¿Sabes que corre un rumor sobre que nosotros somos pareja? (sonrió también Montse)

Si, lo hice correr yo (respondió él)

¿¿Tú?? ¿¿Por qué?? (inquirió Montse)

¿No te lo imaginas? (sonrió) Antes eras más inteligente

¿Estas insinuando que de un mes para acá que me conoces, me he vuelto tonta? (dijo ella sorprendida)

No, claro que no. Solo digo que cuando eras Hermione eras más suspicaz (respondió Tom)

No me llames así. Además, no se de lo que me hablas (hablo Montse de forma fría)

Pues yo creo que si lo sabes, igual que sabes que Hermione era tú nombre y que Draco era el mío (explicó él enfadándose)

Creo… creo que sera mejor que me valla (dijo nerviosa)

No, tú no saldrás por esa puerta hasta que me escuches (saltó él ya enfadado)

Tom, me estás asustando (susurró Montse)

Por fin Tom se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejo que ella se marchara. Cuando oyó la puerta del jardín se tapó la cara con las manos recriminándose por su forma de actuar, así no conseguiría nada más de lo que ya había conseguido, es decir, que saliera huyendo. Ahora, y por su impaciencia, había logrado que le tuviera miedo y seguramente que le creyera loco. El Lunes tendría que hablar con ella, si es que esta no marchaba aterrorizada cuando él se acercara.

---------------------------------------------

Que hizo ¿qué? (preguntó asombrada Angie)

Pues eso. De verdad no le entiendo, no me esperaba algo de semejante por su parte (dijo Montse)

Bueno, no es que intentara nada, solo quería hablar… ¿no? (inquirió Stef)

Montse estaba en casa de sus dos mejores amigas contándoles lo ocurrido el día anterior en casa de Tom. Angie estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo, Stef se encontraba conectada al msn en medio de la una conversación con un amigo y Montse andaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto que las hermanas compartían.

¡¡Pero tú que crees!! Tom jamás intentaría nada sin mi consentimiento. Es solo que… (explicó la rizosa)

Solo que ¿qué? (interrogo Stef a su amiga)

Bueno… (titubeo sin saber como continuar) ¡¡Stef, si quieres enterarte, al menos mírame cuando hablo!! (atacó al no tener respuesta)

Te mirare cuando acabe de… ¡Oh, por Dios! (exclamo esta cerrando le ordenador) Bueno, ¿qué me decías?

¿Qué paso? (pregunto Angie a su hermana)

Marc, me ha estado preguntando que paso ayer con Black y mis motivos de salir con él, y tras explicarle, resulta que este estaba con él allí leyendo lo que yo escribí. Eso no se le hace a alguien que consideras tú amigo, ¡es una encerrona! Una trampa de la peor calaña para descubrir cosas sin tener que plantar cara y para encima meter en medio a otra persona que saldrá mal parada sin tener nada que ver en el asunto, solo por conocer a ambos implicados (dijo Stef)

Estas en tu derecho de enfadarte. Si a mí me hicieran eso, no perdonaría a la persona que actuó así, dejaría de ser su amiga, y menos al culpable de todo por meter en medio a otras personas para enterarse de lo que a él le interesa. ¡Black es un cerdo! (hablo Montse)

No estoy enfada y menos voy a dejar de ser su amiga. Estoy indignada y decepcionada con Marc por hacerme esto, pero el pobre no es culpable, la idea no fue suya. Eso si, no podré seguir confiando en él como hasta ahora, si acaso confío. (explicó) Y Black puede ser un cerdo, pero es un cerdo tan mono, guapo, divertido…

O-Dios-mío. ¡¡Te has colado por Black!! (exclamó Angie)

Dejemos el tema ¿vale? Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir hoy al centro comercial, así nos olvidaremos de Tom, Black y del lenguaje (dijo Stef arrojando el libro de su hermana al pasillo)

¡¡Oye!! (grito Angie yendo a recoger su material) Pero si vais, yo me apunto

Me parece buena idea, cuenta conmigo (añadió Montse)

Perfecto, llamara a Lidia, ella también necesita olvidarse de ese magnífico moreno de pelo largo y brillantes ojos azules con sonrisa perfecta y cuerpazo di…

¡¡STEF!! (gritaron las otras dos)

---------------------------------------------

Ya en el centro comercial la cuatro chicas iban de tienda en tienda comprando muchísima ropa, arrastrando a la tozuda Montse por todos los sitios de ropa y obligándola a probarse grandes montones para salir después con la mitad de la ropa que se probaba. Por ello, la rizosa iba cargada de bolsas de multitud de tiendas. Tras pasar cosa de cuatro horas comprando se dirigieron a la heladería, muertas de cansancio o al menos tres de ellas.

Bien, todavía falta la zapatería, perfumería, lencería… (contaba Stef)

¿Para que tanta compra? La ropa que tengo me queda… (empezó Montse)

…grande (termino Angie por ella) Toda tú ropa es de tu hermano César, y él es inmenso.

¡¡Oye!! ¡Mi hermano no está gordo! (saltó Montse)

¿Gordo? ¿GORDO? (inquirió Stef) ¡Por Dios! ¡¡Tú hermano está cañón!! Con esa musculatura… puff. Pero tú no puedes vestir con su ropa, al él le queda bien pero a ti te queda pésima. Por mucho que esa ropa fuera de cuando el tenia tú, a ti te queda enorme, además de que no te sienta el estilo masculino.

Las otras dos observadoras asentían para demostrar que estaban totalmente de acuerdo con lo que la otra decía. Montse, viéndose en desventaja, apelo al sentido común que supuse tendrían sus amigas.

Yo no necesito toda esta ropa. Ni siquiera se para que la quiero (dijo con calma)

Vestida como vas, no puedes salir con Tom (hablo Lidia)

¿Salir…con Tom? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salir con él? (inquirió nerviosa)

Esta claro, por como le miras, por como le hablas, por como te mueves, por como… (explicó Stef)

¡¡Vale!! ¡Vale! Ya lo pillo, es muy notorio (suspiró Montse)

Bueno, para quien te cono ce sí, y Tom ya te conoce casi por completo. Pero no es solo por él, Mon. También es para que las Fresas te dejen en paz con ese tema. (dijo Angie)

¿A que te refieres? (pregunto Montse)

Montse, cucu… ¿aún no te has dado cuenta? (hablo exasperada Stef)

Darme cuenta ¿de qué? (interrogo esta a sus amigas)

¡Por Dios, Montse, piensa! Ese tipas solo se meten contigo por tu forma de vestir y porque se creen mucho mejores que tú en belleza. Aunque saben que no pueden ganarte en inteligencia piensan que como tienen mejor tipo que tú pueden fastidiarte. (explico ya desquiciada Stef)

Bueno Stef, tranquila. Escucha Montse; tú eres más lista que ellas y tienes mejor tipo, eres mucho más bonita de lo que aparentas y solo porque te vistes que esa…esa ropa. Por eso ellas creen que tiene más derechos que tú sobre Tom, si te arreglaras más conseguirías al chico que te propusieras y a mí en concreto me encantaría que dejaras a esas tías con un palmo de narices. Además, tú a Tom ya le gustas, ya tienes medio terreno ganado con él (dijo Lidia)

¿De veras creéis que yo a Tom le gusto y que soy capaz de vestirme así? (inquirió Montse)

¿Acaso no te diste cuanta aún? Que inocente eres Mon, y también gustarías a muchos chicos más si dejaras de ir tan desarreglada. (hablo Angie)

En ese momento, a Montse se le quedó la mente en blanco y poco a poco regreso a cuando, como había dicho Tom, se llamaba Hermione.

-------------------- Recuerdo --------------------

¿De veras crees que podría gustarles a los chicos? (preguntó una impaciente Hermione)

¿Por qué no? Solo si dejaras de ir tan desarreglada… (respondió un chico rubio)

¿Estas seguro? (inquirió ella)

Si, lo estoy. De hecho, (dio un paso hacia ella) a mi tú ya me gustas.

Montse vio entonces la cara del desconocido que había hecho tal afirmación. Era Tom, más joven, pero era él. Su pelo brillaba a la luz de los candelabros y cuando este se inclino para besarla, su cuerpo se movió solo. No pudo entender como un simple roce podía causar tanto calor y tanto placer. Cuando se separaron ella no pudo evitar volver a acercarse y besarle de nuevo, era una sensación nueva y embriagadora.

"Exquisita" (pensó ella)

Te quiero Hermione Granger (dijo él)

"Tom" (pensó) Y yo te quiero a ti, Draco Malfoy (dijo ella, por instinto)

Tras esas palabras, ambos volvieron a besarse y, cuando lo hicieron, un torbellino los envolvió causando que miles de recuerdos penetraran de golpe en la mente de Montse: la carta de Hogwarts, el andén 9 y ¾, Harry y Ron, sus años en el colegio de magia, su relación con el rubio, su muerte… todo.

Cuando el torbellino de recuerdos paraba, oyó las angustiadas voces de sus tres amigas que la llamaban, poco a poco, despertó

--------------------- Realidad --------------------

Cuando recupero la consciencia vio a sus tres preocupadas amigas en torna a ella y cuando quiso sentarse bien, noto que estaba echada en el suelo de modo que solo se apoyó sobre sus codos. Cuando dejo de darle vueltas todo, miro a la cara de Lidia, Stef y Angie y sonrió para tranquilizarlas. Al ver que se encontraba bien, Angie le alcanzo un vaso de agua ala par que Stef le comentaba como había terminado en el suelo.

Te pusiste pálida y cerraste los ojos, al momento caíste hacia el lado de Angie quien se ocupó de que no te golpearas con el suelo. Nos tenías preocupadas, llevas cosa de 15 minutos sin despertar y ya estábamos a punto de llamar a una ambulancia.

Ya me siento mucho mejor, y lo de la ambulancia es una exageración. Solo estoy un poco mareado no más. Creo que prefiero ir a casa, ya seguiremos mañana con las compras. (dijo Montse)

Las tres amigas asintieron y la acompañaron a su casa. Cuando entro, fue directa a su habitación y se acostó. No había nadie ya que sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde y su hermano estaba en la residencia de la universidad. Cuando se durmió, no soñó nada.

---------------------------------------------

El Lunes se levanto temprano y se dirigió al instituto pronto. El Domingo, como prometió a sus amigas, fueron a por el resto de compres y pese a que Tom la llamo ese día, ella prefirió no hablarle. Estaba confundida; no todos los días descubres que tienes una vida pasada muy reciente, que fuiste asesinada y que tu novio y amor de tu vida se encuentra en tu mismo instituto, lo que quiere decir que murió también pronto. Junto con sus recuerdos de Hermione también llegaron las preocupaciones de cómo estarían sus amigos, y fue cuando recordó a la pareja con la que se había chocado el viernes. Parecía que Harry y Ginny habían terminado junto, eso la alegro. Ahora también se sentía más madura, y eso era extraño porque la gente no solía madurar de un día para otro, pero parecía que ella sí.

Cuando llego a la entrada del instituto suspiró. Agradecía que sus amigas le hubieran obligado a comprar toda esa ropa de moda y el resto de complementos, hacia tanto que no iba desarreglada que si volvía a hacerlo se sentiría desnuda; también agradecía tener buena amigas, ya que cuando era Hermione Granger no las tubo hasta muy adelante. Cuando cayo en la cuenta de que hasta hace dos días caminaba desarreglada y muy tranquila y de que además ella era Hermione Granger y había tenido a sus buenas amigas desde pequeña se desconcertó. Ahora estaba realmente confusa: por un lado ella era Hermione Granger, la estudiosa como libros y sin amigas reales hasta Hogwarts que cuando comenzó a arreglarse no podía tener un desperfecto; por otro era Montse Frost, la despistada y desconfiada chica con buenas amigas y notas notables que no gustaba de perder tiempo en su aspecto. Por la misma razón se sentía confusa hacia Draco…eso, Tom. Cuando ella era Hermione gustaba de Draco, ese chico que había sufrido y había encontrado apoyo y amor en la estudiosa chica, aquella que le ayudo a enfrentar a su padre y a sobrellevar la muerte de su madre; ahora era un chico normal, atractivo y con dinero, sin problemas familiares, excepto en lo físico, no se parecía en nada a su Draco. Y desde luego tampoco sabía si el estaba enamorado de la Hermione que murió, alguien que ella dejo de ser, o de esta, de Montse. Estaba tan perdida en lo referente a si misma como en lo referente hacia él. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? Además, ¿qué le diría cuando le viera?

"Ojala y tuviéramos la semana libre, porque es justo el tiempo que necesito para recapacitar sobre mi situación y que hacer"


	5. Final

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen (al menos no todos), sino que son propiedad de JK Rowling y yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro, solo por aburrimiento. Bueno, Tom Felton es un nombre que he cogido prestado sin permiso e igual que he compuesto los nombres de James y Black.

Este es el último capitulo (por fin) de "Esto no es un adiós". Si alguien ha resistido la tardanza y ha conseguido seguir leyendo la historia hasta el final, lo/la felicito.

Gracias a todos/as (si hay alguien) que haya seguido la historia. Y muchas gracias a una persona en especial, a quien va dedicada la historia, por estar siempre tocándome los pies con que escribiese y la terminara, en fin, esta cap. al igual que el resto es para ti.

Se que no me ha quedado muy bien la historia, pero que se va ha hacer, no soy Rowling y no puedo escribir como ella, espero que os guste y hasta otra (aunque no creo, ya he aprendido la lección)

Pensándolo bien, no tenía porque dudar de sus sentimientos. Es decir, a ella, siendo Hermione, le gustaba Draco, y siendo Montse, le gustaba Tom; así que no tenia de que preocuparse, ¿no? Ya más segura, al menos de una cosa, se encaminó a su clase.

A medida que avanzaba al aula, varios chicos se giraron a mirarla e incluso un par de ellos se le acercaron a ella para preguntarla el teléfono y pedirle una cita. Otra cosa de la que sentirse segura y es que, desde que se había arreglado, se notaba la buena figura que tenia y lo formada que estaba, además de que desde que sus recuerdos regresaron, la necesidad de llevar gafas había desaparecido. Cuando llego a su sitio observo, complacida, la cara agriada que les había quedado a las fresas.

Paso el principio de la mañana con buen humor, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones. Los profesores que dieron sus clases durante ese tiempo quedaron complacidos con su participación en clase pero la mirada que le dirigió Angie le dio a entender que no se libraría de darle una muy buena explicación. A la hora del recreo prefirió esconderse en la biblioteca ya que, si en Hogwarts funcionaba, ¿por qué aquí no?

Era última hora de la mañana, educación física, cuando Angie se acercó a ella y aprovecho que tenían la hora libre debido a que el profesor estaba en su revisión medica para pedir explicaciones. Cuando Montse termino de contarle todo a Angie, creyó que esta la tomaría por una loca.

¿Me lo estas contando en serio? (pregunto Angie)

¿Me crees? (inquirió asombrada Montse)

Bueno, es todo bastante extraño pero eso es una explicación factible de tus mareos y la relación que entablaste con Tom desde el principio, aunque muy improbable (dijo la morena)

Vamos, que no me crees (suspiro la rizosa)

No es eso, pero tienes que comprender que es algo muy difícil de tomar en serio, si se lo hubieras contado a Stef… ella podría considerarlo y tomarte más enserio que yo (respondió Angie)

No, si te entiendo, pero esperaba que confiaras en mi (murmuro Montse)

Cariño, si no confiara en ti, ya habría llamado al psiquiatra. Escucha, lo que me has contado se trata de algo irreal: resurrecciones, escuelas de magia, magos, brujas, mortífagos… (hablo Angie)

Bien, pero confías en mi y me crees, ¿no? (indagó Montse)

Que más remedio (suspiro la otra)

Montse, feliz, abrazo a su amiga y en cuanto sonó el timbre de salida, se fue corriendo sin esperar a nadie. Stef, viendo cuanta prisa tenía, renunció a intentar alcanzarla y espero a que su hermana saliera. Angie se acercó a su hermana y, tirando de ella, se fue de ahí antes de que Tom, quien iba hacia ellas, se acercara lo suficiente para entretenerlas. De camino a su casa, Stef interrogo a Ángela sobre lo que pasaba y, cuando Angie acabado de contárselo, la pobre no sabía si reír por lo que podía ser un cuento muy bien inventado o llorar porque eso no le pasaba a ella.

Montse, en su casa, prefería concentrarse en hacer los deberes que en el dichoso teléfono que no había parado de sonar media hora después de llegar a casa. Tenía suerte que sus padres trabajaran hasta tarde y de que su teléfono mostrara el número desde el que se recibía la llamada. Pasadas las nueve, cuando estaba esperando que llegara la cena, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Cogió dinero suficiente para pagar al repartidor y abrió la puerta. Esperando estaba, efectivamente, el repartidor, pero a su lado también esperaba Tom que, aprovechando que tenía la puerta abierta entro en la casa mientras ella pagaba al pizzero. Cuando regreso al salón, se encontró con el chico que tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba con el ceño fruncido; suspirando, dejo la pizza encima de la mesa y se sentó, siendo imitada por él.

¿Por qué? (pregunto él)

¿Por qué? (imito Montse)

Si, ¿por qué me esquivas? (inquirió Tom)

No quería verte (respondió ella)

De eso me di cuenta, pero no entiendo por que lo haces (suspiró el rubio)

No sabía como reaccionar, demasiados recuerdos, es todo muy confuso (murmuró Montse)

Espera, espera. ¿Cómo que recuerdos? Creía que esto se debía lo que ocurrió el viernes, ¿has recordado todo? (se levanto él)

Sí, todo. Es por eso que te evitaba pero sino, también te hubiera evitado por lo del viernes. Si no hubiera recordado lo que hubiese no hubiera tenido ningún sentido para mi (dijo levantándose también)

Te creo, pero ahora que has recordado podemos estar por fin juntos (añadió acercándose)

Tom… (empezó ella)

Draco. Prefiero que tú, y solo tú, me llames así. (interrumpió él)

Draco (concedió Montse) ¿Tú me quieres por ser Montse, o por ser Hermione?

Por las dos. Al principio solo te buscaba por ser Hermione, pero con el tiempo me enamore de ti por ser Montse (respondió él)

Suspirando, Montse se dejo abrazar y, después de unos momentos así, ambos buscaron los labios del otro. Aprovecharon a cenar juntos riendo de las cosas que habían hecho en otro tiempo y, para acabar, Montse presento a Tom a sus padres cunado estos llegaron en el mismo momento que él se iba.

Stef estaba esperando a que la llamara la chica a la que había pedido su hamburguesa cuando James Black entro por la puerta. Una pareja cercana se volteo a mirarlo y sonrieron al ver que se acercaba hacia la chica recostada en la barra de pedido.

¿Crees que reencarnar a tu padrino a la vez que a ellos haya sido una buena idea? (susurro la chica pelirroja)

Buena idea o no, parece haber encontrado a su alma gemela (sonrió el moreno)

Pues parece que no va a tenerlo fácil (rio la prelirroja)

¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? Al final, tú me complicaste mucho las cosas Ginny (rio él)

Ambos estaban viendo como la chica, que momentos antes discutía con el chico a gritos, aprovechaba que la mujer le acababa de traer su menú para sacar de la bolsa una coca-cola grande, vaciársela al joven en la cabeza e irse sin más.

Dime Harry, ¿eres feliz? (inquirió la pelirroja)

¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Estoy por casarme en verano con la mujer que amo, mis mejores amigos son felices y podrán asistir a la boda gracias a que Hermione a recuperado sus recuerdos, y Sirius es el joven que había sido en Hogwarts pero esta vez se que tendrá un buen futuro al lado de una chica que, por lo que veo, es su alma gemela, por lo que sabrá controlarlo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? (sonrió el moreno)

Montse y Tom empezaron a frecuentar el único sitio mago al que podían ir, el caldero chorreante y fue así como se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Ginny. James había recuperado la memoria de su anterior vida gracias a Harry que se había alegrado de poder hacerlo y, tras las pruebas que los tres amigos habían presentado a las dos hermanas, estas habían terminado por creerse todo lo referente a Hogwarts.

EL año había llegado a su fin y, por muchos intentos que realizaron las fresas, la pareja Montse/Tom consiguió resistir, y resistiría. Los padres de Montse, Angie y Stef, Tom y James estaban reunidos con ellos en la casa del penúltimo junto con tres personas más: un joven pelirrojo que se sentaba al lado de una joven pelirroja que a su vez estaba agarrada al un joven moreno. En verano, los cinco chicos iban a irse de vacaciones a un castillo abandonado con unas personas conocidas durante el curso que pensaban casarse por esa fecha y además, solos, para consternación de sus padres. Montse, aunque casi no conocía a los prometidos (según su madre) haría de madrina y Tom sería su acompañante. Stef, que había empezado a salir con James casi a finales de año para sorpresa de todos, junto con su novio y Angie, también habían sido invitados a la boda. James se pasaba todo el rato dándole consejos a Harry, como se llamada el joven, para sorpresa de los adultos, siendo a su vez regañado por su novia que le decía que: "en esta ocasión, NO eres mayor que él" lo cual confundía aún más los mayores.

Tras muchas promesas y unas cuantas despedidas, los adultos dejaron en la estación a los cinco chicos que corrieron para subirse al tren. Una vez estuvo en marcha, los tres antiguos magos comenzaron a contar sucesos pasados que asombraron a las dos hermanas. Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por un montón de gente que tanto Montse como Tom y James reconocieron fácilmente. Escabulléndose un momento, James aprovecho para señalarles a Stef y Angie el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, al momento se les reunieron Montse y Tom mientras el resto solo les esperaba. Abrazándose a sus novios las dos parejas miraron el castillo mientras que Angie seguía con la vista a un rubio que acababa de pasar por su lado. Mientras las dos hermanas pensaban que una nueva aventura había comenzado para ellas, los otros tres tenían un mismo pensamiento:

"**POR FIN EN CASA"**


End file.
